A TOUCH-TONE telephone is a widely available device which can access business computer systems to provide a variety of customer services. It can function as a user terminal for any system application which accepts TOUCH-TONE signaling as a user input and provides audio or voice response output to the user. Such applications include Data In/Voice Answer (DIVA) applications, Voice In/Voice Out (VIVO) applications and Voice Store and Forware (VSF) applications. Such DIVA, VIVO and VSF services (e.g., Inquire-Response, Order Entry, Voice Forms, etc.) require that a well engineered dialog be created to control the interaction between the end-user and the system. Creation of such dialogs is the critical part of a customer application. Since each application can differ both in its logical structure and its specific content, each application dialog must be custom-designed. Unfortunately, the myriad of custom applications often require that businesses spend considerable amounts of money to hire programmers to write and maintain these custom programs. What is desirable is to provide an arrangement whereby the non-programmer employees of a business can be utilized to develop these customized programs.